How Dark Is Black?
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: A servant, she helps him with her gift of Sight. But after the woman is kidnapped, the Deadman starts to lose his light. Will he lose at Wrestlemania because of his demented brother or will she escape in time to help him? Taker x OC
1. The Servant Is Everything

This is rated M for violence, magik, and character death. I do not own anyone in the WWE, just my character who has yet to be named. I will name her in a future chapter. Enjoy this installment of _How Dark Is Black?_

**Chapter 1 ---**

She waited in his locker room as instructed, watching the match as it progressed. It was a First Blood match and so far, JBL was losing, badly. It wasn't his fault, her master was extremely strong and close to the zenith of his powers. He was close to Wrestlemania.

She breathed sharply as he disappeared after the match and found his arms around her in the dark. She struggled to get away, but he held her more tightly.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Nothing," She answered, looking at the floor.

"Then why are you afraid?"

"Something isn't right." She answered quietly. "I feel weak. I shouldn't."

"It's alright. We can make you take it easy the next few days." The Undertaker looked at her with content. "You deserve to take it easy. You have served me faithfully through the years and I think that you deserve a vacation."

"But without me, how will you fare?" She asked quietly.

"Do not worry of your master. I will be fine." He enveloped her in his cold embrace. "Unless you wish to stay."

"I do. I see something."

"What is it?"  
"Your brother will kidnap me in an effort to make you weaker." She said, looking down.

"What? That makes no sense. My brother wants me to be strong." The Undertaker grabbed her arm roughly.

"My lord, I only tell you what I see. Nothing more. I do not know his motives."

He released her and left her in the darkness of his locker room, disappearing to change her future. She wondered why he went to such lengths to protect her. She was a slave to him, bound by his magik with her gift of seeing the future. It was only to help him. She helped him kill Paul Bearer and she watched him be buried alive by his demented brother. She could only think about what his new opponents could possibly do.

Knock. She jumped out of her skin. Her master would have appeared in the room. She sighed and went to the door. Knock.

"Taker? It's Hunter, let me in."

She opened the door, but did not show herself. Hunter entered and sat on the couch, evidently waiting for her master to return. Hunter sensed her though and grabbed her in the darkness, shoving her to the couch.

"Who are you?" He glared at her. "Do you work for Orton?"

"No...I..." Before she could finish, her master reappeared and she looked at him with joy. "Master."

"Hunter, unhand her." He did so. "What can I do for you?"

"Orton is getting to me. I don't get it. It's like, he knows how to get under my skin. Ever since we destroyed him in Evolution, he has been trying to get under my skin. Batista could of done something if you didn't send him to hell." Hunter answered.

"I did what I had to. Batista was a threat to my championship and I dealt with it." The Undertaker looked at his slave and she went into the closet for his coveted urn.

She returned with it and handed it to Hunter. "Keep this on display until Orton thinks he can steal it. When he does, the Undertaker will be waiting for him. You will destroy Orton from behind and the Undertaker will disappear in the shadows, unless Edge tries to destroy him. But Edge is scared of my lord." She smiled, a cold smile.  
"Who is she?" Hunter said in awe of her fiery mane of red hair.

"That is my woman. Let anyone who knows of her, that if they touch her, they will feel my wrath. It includes my brother, Kane." The Undertaker teleported out with her.

"You must be more careful with me, my lord." She said, as she reappeared outside of the diva locker room with him. "We are here to get Batista?"

"Yes, now go in there and dress in these." He handed her some fabric.

She walked in and the women in there sneered at her, except for Mickie and Maria. She found a quiet corner to dress, but they followed her.

"You must be new here." Maria said. I took off my robe and put on the black leather corset.

"I've been here for years. I am the Undertaker's valet." She answered.

"Wow, tough gig. I hear he hates women." Maria said in response.

"He does, just not me." She said, smiling darkly as she put on the miniskirt and boots. "Now, please excuse me. I am needed at ringside for a match."

The girls all looked at this sexy dish of woman and their eyes followed as she exited. The Undertaker gave her approval and escorted her to the entrance rto the ramp.

"Just like we practiced. I'll teleport you in as soon as it goes black and you will take my coat and hat when I hand them to you. Batista is already out there."

"You already had a match. You could get hurt."  
"I'll heal. I always do in your care." He kissed her.

She was instantly teleported and the music hit. The crowd was roaring, but she kept staring at Batista who was staring at her. She waited patiently for the Undertaker to turn on the lights and the announcers found their voices again.

"Who is she, JR?" Tazz asked.

"I don't know, but she seems to be with the Deadman. That is not good for her." Tazz looked at her as she took his coat.

Batista grabbed the microphone as she grabbed her master's hat. Undertaker handed to her another microphone and Batista began his rant.

"Undertaker, you can't hold on to your belt forever. I will beat you for it."

"The Undertaker doesn't take kindly to your behavior, Batista. Besides, what makes you think you can bury the Deadman?" She said, as she had been instructed.

"I don't know who you are, but you have a lot of lip for a woman in his employ." Batista answered, taking a step towards her.

"Watch yourself. You take too many steps and you may find yourself on the end of a tombstone."

The crowd roared. "Why don't you answer for yourself instead of your little sl--" Batista couldn't finish because the Undertaker had launched himself into him and was pummelling his adversary into the ground. She looked on and then the music of the demented brother hit. She backed into a corner, but it was too late. Kane had his sights on her and here she was at his mercy, her master unaware of how right her fears had been.


	2. Visions of Torture

This is rated M for violence, magik, and character death. I do not own anyone in the WWE, just my character who has yet to be named. I will name her in a future chapter. Enjoy this installment of _How Dark Is Black?_

Chapter 2

Kane looked at her with an insane smile on her face and grabbed her. She screamed, but the feeling of his hands on her was short-lived. Kane had set her outside the ring and was now holding Batista as Undertaker unloaded. She stared in shock. She had not seen that she would be set down, she had only seen herself screaming. It was a different experience for her.

She looked at the Brothers of Destruction in awe, but she suddenly grabbed her head as she had another vision. She fell to her knees and the Brothers stopped immediately. They found her screaming on her knees and the announcers had concern in their voices.  
"Who do you suppose is doing this to her, Tazz?" JR said, looking as the Undertaker picked her up and carried her up the ramp.

"I don't know JR, but I'll fimd out." Kane sneered, exiting. Batista was still in the ring, dazed by the site of what had been his pummeling.

The Undertaker carried her to his room and laid her on the couch. She stirred, but she was sweating. It wasn't a good sign.

"What has she seen?" Kane asked, not bothering to knock.

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything since she collapsed at ringside." He answered gravely.

"Well, should I get medical?"

"Yes. I don't know if her visions can physically hurt her." He said as Kane raced out of the room, looking for medical staff as they made their rounds.

"It's okay. Your master will take good care of you. I promise." Undertaker was holding her hand, but still no response from her. "Whoever did this to you will pay. Whatever happened in that vision will not happen. I swear it."

"What seems to be the problem?" The medical staffer came in, followed by Kane and a few curious superstars who had never seen medical people with the Brothers of Destruction.

"I don't know. She's not responding to anything." Undertaker looked forlorn, lost without her.

"Her pulse is weak. Did anything happen? Was she struck?" The doctor asked.

"Not that I know of. She collapsed at ringside. She gets visions." Kane explained.

"I see. Well, is it possible that one of you hurt her with your powers by mistake?"

"What are you implying?" The elder one sneered.

"Nothing, it was a simple question that I will take as a no." The doctored sighed and pulled out a hankerchief. "Look, the bottomline is that something took her out and until I know what it is, I can't treat her. You have to make her comfortable as possible. She seems to be in a coma or a nightmare." The doctor left and the superstars crowded around the door.

"Who do you suppose did this?" "Who is she?" Some of them whispered.

"She is my valet and mark my words: Whoever touched her, will die. She is important to us and I vow it that I will kill and send the individual or individuals responsible to hell. Get out of here or I will start right now." Undertaker said from the shadows.

**Inside HER Mind**

"What's going on?" I hear it echo. I am in Death Valley, home of my lord. "I wonder where he is."

All of a sudden, there is a flash and my lord is standing there, lightning crackling behind him. I look in wonder, but he flashes the whites of his eyes and starts to electrocute my body.

I yelp in pain, but he doesn't seem to listen. Am I doomed to this for my insolence? What had I done to deserve this?

**In the Dressing Room**

Her face contorted in pain and she screamed in agony, but did not wake. The Undertaker kept his counsel and looked at her. She looked like she needed help, but how could he help her? He left her there for a time and Kane stood outside the door watching to make sure no one would enter. The Undertaker needed to be away from her to figure everything out.

She stirred and awoke, but she found herself with a lot of pain. She timidly opened the door and saw Kane.

"You're awake! I have to tell my brother." Kane started to take off, but she touched him gently on the shoulder.

"You can't. I'm afraid of him." She whispered.

"Why?"

"In my mind, he was killing me."


	3. Kidnap and Darkness

This is rated M for violence, magik, and character death. I do not own anyone in the WWE, just my character.

Chapter 3

Kane stared at her. "What? He would never do that. I'm going to go get him."

"No, he'll hurt me. Kane, please." She said.

"You know he'll find out." Kane stated. "Kara, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't use my name. He'll hear you." Kara shivered. "Too late."

The Undertaker appeared and embraced her as she tried to recoil from his touch. "Are you feeling alright?" She nodded. "What did you see?"

"You." Kara whispered. "I saw you."

"What's wrong?" The Undertaker saw the tears in her eyes.

"I just…I need to leave." Kara walked away as he dropped his arms.

"Kane, what did she see? Did she tell you?" He turned to his brother.

"She told me. She saw you, in your darkest form. You were killing her and now she's afraid."

"I would never kill her. I didn't kill her when I formed the Ministry of Darkness." He sat on the couch. "Is she leaving me?"

"I don't think she is." Kane reassured.

MEANWHILE…

Kara kept walking, passing everyone until she was blocked by Legacy. Ted Dibiase, Jr., leered at her and Randy Orton folded his arms.

"What are you doing without one of your bodyguards?" Dibiase asked, though it sounded like a sneer to her.

"Away from him." She snapped. "Out of the way, Orton."

"We have unfinished business with your bodyguards and we need leverage." Orton answered.

"So that's why I saw it." She whispered to herself as Cody Rhodes grabbed her. "No!"

They put her in Orton's locker room and Orton chained her to the chair she was thrust into.

"I'm not afraid of you or your RKO, Randy." Kara defiantly stated.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You are a lure for the Undertaker. The urn ploy will not work on us." Orton brushed the hair out of her face.

"Don't presume to touch what isn't yours."

"You don't belong to the Brothers of Destruction?" He questioned.

"I belong to myself. My visions are meant to help all, not just those two."

"You expect me to believe you want to help me?"

"I don't want to help you, but if I get visions of you, then I must." Kara looked at the door and back at Orton. "I need sleep. It has been a weird night."

"Dibiase will take you to my room at the hotel." Orton got up and unchained her. "No nonsense and I won't have to hurt you."

"Fine." She was given to Dibiase and they began to walk to the garage at the end of the hall. The Undertaker was there and met her eyes, but she turned away.

She walked past him without a word, although Dibiase protected her from the Deadman. She got into the limousine and gave herself to her tears. How could she do this to the Brothers of Destruction? They had loved her, protected her, and loved them she had, too.

When they got to the hotel room, she sat on the bed and looked at her new surroundings. There was a table with four chairs all made of Maplewood, the bed had a blue velvet comforter with matching curtains, and the bathroom was blue tile.

Randy Orton walked into the room, which was empty, an hour later. He heard the shower and relaxed. Kara walked out in the white towel the hotel provided and gasped when she saw Randy.

"It isn't nice to interrupt a girl's shower, you know." Kara said, as she crossed to the closet. "Are there clothes in there for me?"

"No, but Ted is going to take you shopping tomorrow?" Orton replied with sinful thoughts in his head.

"In the morning?" He nodded. "And where am I sleeping? In bed, I should hope."

"Yes, with me." She looked at him in alarm. "I won't do anything. Here's a shirt and a pair of shorts." He handed them to her. "Your things are being washed so you can wear them to go shopping."

She slid onto the clothing, which was comfortable, but missed the nakedness she had in the Undertaker's bed. Randy was already asleep, so she sighed and climbed into bed.

However, she didn't sleep. She went to the balcony. There she took in the Texas night breeze and thought about her problem.

Her problem was if the Undertaker knew she didn't fight Legacy, that they didn't take her by force, that her vision would come true. Leaning on the railing, the quiet night reminded her of her loss: The Brothers of Destruction.

As she took in the night, she shivered and looked behind her, expecting the Deadman, but saw nothing. She turned her gaze back and saw both of them. She backed away slowly, but Kane grabbed her arm.

"Stop it." She whispered and he let go of her. "You both need to leave, right now. If Orton wakes up, he'll hurt me. He gave me a bit of freedom. Leave and you guarantee my safety."

"We can't do that." The Undertaker rasped, making her jump out of her skin. "Legacy must pay."

"You're slipping into the darkness without me there to protect you. DAMMIT! I knew this would happen. Please, I am begging you, leave!"

The Undertaker grabbed her by the arm and whispered harshly, "Orton will pay for taking you." He let go and both he and Kane disappeared as the fingers of dawn became visible over the buildings of Dallas.


	4. Light and Darkness

This is rated M for violence, magik, and character death. I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Kara.

Chapter 4

About an hour later, Orton got up and felt the cold spot next to him on the bed. She had been up for awhile. He found her on the balcony with tears in her eyes. She stood up when he came out, but she couldn't hide her tears fast enough. She stalked past him with a world she had always known shattered: The Brothers of Destruction.

She showered and got into yesterday's clothing, fresh with the smell of Bounce sheets from the dryer, and fixed her long red hair.

"Hey." Rhodes stopped her as she exited the bathroom. "Don't look so glum. I think you need a pick-me-up. Let's go shopping."

"I don't have any money." I don't think I've ever seen it, Kara thought.

"Don't worry about it. Money is no object." Randy said, coming in with waffles and strawberries. "You can get anything you want."

"How much do you want me to get?" She asked.

"A few nice things, shoes, pants, the works. I mean, you don't want clothes?" Rhodes said.

"Well, I do. I guess I'm so used to being given clothes."

"Yeah? How long have you been with those two?" Rhodes was coaxing her to their side and Randy knew it.

"As long as I can remember. I don't remember much before my tenth birthday."

"How old are…you know, forget that I'm asking. I don't mean to pry into your life."

"You aren't, Rhodes. I'm twenty-seven." Kara looked at him to gauge his reaction. She had been twenty-seven for one hundred years.

"You look like you did ten years ago, you know that?" Orton cut in.

"I'm like them. A monster."

"On that note, let's take you shopping." Rhodes was trying to lighten the mood. "By the way, call me Cody. Rhodes sounds like you want to kill me." He said it with a grin.

"Okay, Cody."

They got into the limousine and it sped off towards the mall. Once there, she took off going into Hot Topic. Cody went in with her while Orton got swamped by the fangirls that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

She went into the dressing room with a few skirts, a pair of pants, and four different corsets. As she tried them on, she saw the green eyes looking at her. She turned around to see him there, but instead of hugging him, she gave him a cold glare.

"Stop following me." She said, gathering the other things in her arms.

"You are meant to be with me, Kara." He stated.

"I am meant to be a pet for your amusement when you are like this." She answered defiantly.

"You will come back to me." As he disappeared, she shivered knowing he was right.

"Fat chance." She said anyway, to ease herself out of it.

She came out of the dressing room, changed into her old clothing and handed her things to Cody. "I'm ready."

He paid for the items and they walked outside the store and to the next one on her agenda: Victoria Secret. Cody followed her in, but didn't make it past the door, scared of the fangirls who may lurk in there.

She came back to where he was standing about a half an hour later, with a basket full of underwear, bras, pajamas, and negligees. He smirked as she handed it to him, her cheeks flush with color. He paid and handed all three bags to Randy, one from Hot Topic and two from Victoria, who went to put them in the limousine they came in.

While he was gone, Cody took her to Lindt and bought her an assortment of truffles. She hugged him and thanked him, but turned quiet immediately.

"Cody, I like you, but this can't be anything." Kara looked away.

He turned her towards him. "What? Why not? You belong with Legacy." He grabbed her hand to emphasize his point. "He came to see you, didn't he? Last night?"

"Yeah. He's not just someone who protects me. He's my lover and I must bear that cross, no matter what he has in store for anyone. Including me."

"Your lover?" Cody questioned.

"In his darkest times, he made love to me and made me swear that I would stay with him, that he and Kane would never hurt me as long as I did that." Kara explained.

"And we fucked that up." Cody decided.

"Yes and no. You 'kidnapped' me. But a real kidnapper would keep my whereabouts a secret."

"Do you need to be saved from them?" Cody asked, his eyes burning for her.

"No, I can save myself." She smiled kindly at him. "I can't in good consciousness see the Brothers of Destruction destroy you when you care about me."

"You never told me your name." Cody said, steering her toward the food court.

"Kara, but don't use it. It will summon them." Cody nodded. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Are we taking a break for lunch?" Randy asked, surprising them from behind.

"Yeah, sure." Kara answered. "Then to the shoe store and then to Kohl's."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cody conceded. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza sounds delicious." She replied, mouth watering. She had had it once, but she wanted it again. She could never get sick of how good it was.

They got pizza and sat down. Randy and Cody began discussing plans, as Kara was lost in her own thoughts.

She thought of her lord, the Undertaker. She didn't know anything else really. She knew how to cook, read, write, and other menial tasks, but it wasn't what she was raised for.

'There will be darkness, Child, and you will love and relish it.' Her grandmother had told her that almost one hundred years ago. She was told of her immortality as the 'Blessed Child' of the family, a witch, the only witch besides her grandmother in one hundred and twenty-seven years.

"Time to go." Cody said, shaking her thoughts.

"Yeah, okay." She responded.

They got back to the hotel, three hours later with an unconscious Dibiase facing them on the bed. She put her clothes in the duffel bag Randy had bought her, which was HUGE, and ran into the bathroom to change.

When she came out, Randy was unconscious and Kane was choking Cody. The Undertaker was in the darkest corner of the room as she came out in a black and silver corset, black knee-high books, and a black miniskirt.

"That is tasteful." He said. "Enjoying yourself?" He sneered.

She slowly walked over to Cody and Kane. "Release him."

"Or what?" Kane rasped.

"Or I'm going to make sure I never see either one of you again."

"IF we release him, you will come back to us?" Kane asked.

"Yes, but you must never lay a hand on Cody, nor him on you." Kane sighed at that.

"Fine." Kane dropped Cody and picked up her duffel bag.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked him.

"I'm fine. Go. I don't mind taking the heat." Cody coughed. "Go before they wake up and it turns into a brawl."

She grabbed the Undertaker's hand and the three disappeared as Cody passed out. She was thrust into a chair in the Undertaker's hotel room. His eyes blazed into hers, but she was unafraid. He seemed as if he were going to explode, but he slapped her instead of beating her.

"Uh…" Kane got out. He wasn't darkened, but the Undertaker still was.

"How DARE you allow yourself to be kidnapped? How DARE you allow Rhodes to get close to you? You are MINE, DAMMIT!" The Undertaker bellowed at her, but she remained in her place without emotion.

When he stopped raging, she calmly got up and kissed his hand. "You are right. They could have hurt me. I should have fought."

"No, you are fragile." The Undertaker replied as Kane walked over to them. "They could hurt you easily and you must never reveal your powers." Then he noticed the red mark on her cheek and immediately started to hate himself. The darkness in him had receded, but it would come back. That he knew.

There was no doubt about that to Kara either. She studied the two of them and as much as she loved them, she didn't want to be with them anymore. Not like this because she couldn't keep the darkness back. She would soon be a slave to the Undertaker's whim like she had during his Ministry. It was time for her to move on, but they still needed her and she still loved them.

She had been a shield for the Undertaker since day one and without her the darkness would appear more rapidly. It was a question of when would it appear while she was there? Without her, it would spread quickly, but darkness did not heed her like it used to a long time ago. Soon they would be irreversibly dark, no matter what she did.

She knew if Cody and her had shared a kiss, then the Brothers of Destruction would have never come back from the darkness. She had been smart about that.

Cody Rhodes was a catch, but she had to admit she was still in love with her lover. She could not abandon the Undertaker, she had a responsibility. She was a witch and she had to go see the one person who could fix it, all of it she hoped.

"Where are we going next?" She asked, seemingly uninterested in the answer.

"New York: Albany to be precise."

"Thanks, Kane." She smiled. She didn't have to wait to see her grandmother in Saratoga after all.


	5. Rebirth and Punishments

This is rated M for violence, magic, and character death. I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Kara.

Chapter 5

They arrived in Albany two days later and checked into the hotel. Kara took a car and drove up to her grandmother, knowing that the Brothers of Destruction were following her. She pulled up to a large brick mansion and turned off the car. She took a breath and got out, walking unsteadily towards the white door.

"Here goes." She rang the doorbell timidly and said, "Lara, I need to talk to you. My visions are getting worse."

"You were followed," A twenty-year-old voice replied.

"It couldn't be helped."

"Invite them. I knew you would be here, so I made some tea." She motioned at the car holding the Brothers without fear. She was dressed in a seventeenth century gown, but looked like she was exactly 20. "Kane. Undertaker. Come in, I have been expecting all of you."

Kara stepped through the door, followed by the men. She sat in the chair that she had sat in 106 years before when her grandmother told her the prophecy that shaped her life today.

"Who are you?" The Undertaker asked as he sat down.

"I am Kara's grandmother. I am 286 years old. I am a seer as is Kara. I am here to advise her on her problem." She smiled.

Kane felt oddly comfortable and asked, "Witch?"

"That word is used often." Lara stated. "You need to understand, I am third in a line of seers. The first two suffered and died in the Middle Ages."

"You think Kara is the fourth?" The Undertaker replied.

"I know she is. She's 133 years old. My daughter was not the child, but Kara is this family's treasure. She has tremendous power." Lara looked into the fire and turned to Kara. "You cannot run away from this. Darkness will come and rise once again." She paused and looked at the Brothers of Destruction. "They have already fallen to darkness and the Undertaker will love you despite what happens. The darkness will stay and they will crucify the one that loves you. Darkness will swallow you, that was your vision of the Undertaker killing you."

"I cannot stop this?" Kara asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid not. Rhodes still thinks he can save you, but you have decided to stay with them. Rhodes doesn't know that the darkness will come back. Do you know what day it is?"

"The tenth anniversary of the founding of the Ministry of Darkness." The Undertaker spoke up. "I've been getting people together, but now Kara is the Higher Power and must be protected at all costs."

"The darkness in them has only receded for a time. It is back and in full force. The Ministry will be refounded tonight." Lara looked back at the fire. "Edge and Christian are coming back to the Ministry. What's really interesting are the new members of the order:

Big Show, Snitsky, and Ziggler. I will meditate on that and the old members: Farooq and Bradshaw."

"Christian?" Kara lit up. "I've missed him."

"Time for the show. Let's go. May we use your home as a base of operations, Seer?" The Undertaker asked cordially.

"Of course." Lara bowed and disappeared from the chair.

At the end of the hall, at the arena, the newly reformed Ministry stood guarding against Legacy as the Brothers of Destruction and Kara pulled up in a black car. Kara was now dressed in a black satin, spaghetti-strap gown and looked like the Mistress of Darkness, but did not feel it.

The Ministry bowed to the Master and kissed her hand. When Christian came to kiss her hand, she pulled him up and everyone instantly knew Christian was her personal bodyguard. Kane growled, but allowed it. Christian stood beside Kara as the rest of the Ministry finished their loyalty gestures.

When they finished, the Undertaker took Kara's arm and they walked into the arena, Kane behind his brother, Christian behind his Mistress. No one was here except them and Legacy.

Kara looked at Christian and he smiled. She didn't know if Cody could be saved, but she was going to try.

When they got to the locker room, she decided she was going for a walk. Christian followed along behind her and she finally arrived at the destination she was looking for. Christian stayed out of sight when she knocked.

Randy Orton opened the door. "I heard that you are back with your bodyguards. Cody is worried about you."  
"Where is he? I need to speak to him." Kara said quickly.

"By your outfit, I can tell you went back to him." Cody answered, coming into Christian's view. "What are you doing here?"  
"You need to stop loving me, Cody. It isn't safe and you'll be crucified for it." Kara's tears sprang forth. "Please, do this. For me."

"You sound fearful. What's going on? Did he make you say this?"

"The Ministry is back." She whispered. "He will crucify you for loving me and spending the day with me."

"Why are you telling me?" Cody whispered back.

"So you can save yourself and your friends." She answered.

"Kara, he's been looking for you." Christian came around the corner. "I don't want to be put in the hospital because you want to be with young men."

"Of course." She smiled. "Bye, Cody." They turned down the corridor and she threw him against the wall. "Not a word."

"Yes, Mistress."

"I mean it. I will hurt you and agonize you if you tell him." Kara hissed.

"Yes, Mistress." He brushed up against her and kissed her. "You miss me, lover?"

"Christian, we can't. It destroyed him the last time. You can't hope to survive a second time if you betray him. He still loves me and will protect me at all costs." Kara explained. "Take me back to him, Christian."

"As you wish, Mistress." Christian took her hand and led her back to the locker room that contained the Ministry.

The Undertaker looked up as everyone bowed to her. She walked over to him and he said to his followers, "Go get Cody. He must be punished for loving the Mistress." Everyone filed out and he turned to Kane and Christian. "Guard the door. I must be alone with my Mistress." They nodded and left, locking the door behind them.

"What do you want?" Kara asked with defiance.

"You're still in love with your bodyguard." He stated.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, but if you betray me, you will never see Christian again. I will keep him away from you, forever if I can help it." He answered gravely. He took a strap of her gown and pulled. Tearing it off and exposing part of her left breast, he squeezed it as he said "Just because you have the power doesn't mean I cannot control you, Kara."

Fire in her eyes, she threw a punch, but he grabbed her. He held her to him and sneered, ripping the other strap and exposing both breasts.  
Her cheeks flushed. "You are still a woman and you belong to me. As a punishment, you get to watch Cody be crucified."

"No! You can't! He'll stay away! I promise!"

"The mere fact that you went to him makes his punishment just. Do not fight me on this or Christian will be next. He said, letting go of her and turning away. "Besides, you warm my bed and you should be glad of that."

"I am. I just wish the darkness within you didn't grip you so fast." Kara whispered.  
He motioned for her to come over and produced an exact copy of her satin gown, intact. He helped her get ready and too her arm when she was ready. RAW had already started and they walked to the ramp.

The Ministry's theme hit the sound system for the first time in ten years. Everyone in the arena knew that the darkness had returned. The Undertaker, Kara, Christian, and Kane all walked to the ring.

Taking a microphone, the Lord of Darkness spoke. "The Ministry has been reconstituted." He motioned up the ramp and out came the rest of the Ministry with their three newest victims.

"My God, JR, that's Legacy." King exclaimed as the symbols were set on fire. Kara looked at her heartless lover and sighed. It could only get darker from this point forward.


	6. Turning

This is rated M for violence, magic, and character death. I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Kara and Lara.

Chapter 6

The next day on ECW, everyone was talking about the fall of Legacy and the rise of the Ministry. Kara leaned on the balcony as Cody struggled against his bonds. He had been tied to the wall as a punishment for loving Kara and was now always with her and without her.

Kara thought that was a cruel punishment, but what could she do? All she could do was get visions and be this incarnation of the Ministry's Higher Power. She looked at Cody as he coughed and groaned, but she couldn't save him.

'She has tremendous power.' Lara, her grandmother, had said that, but what did she mean?

"I meant you are the 'Most Blessed Child.' You have power over water, fire, earth, wind, light, and darkness. You see visions, but you cannot jump form place to place as I can. In fact, not at all. You are an elemental witch and a seer, blessed by your ancestors."

"I cannot stop this. You said I couldn't."

"You could not stop the Ministry from forming, but you can stop the Ministry." Lara smiled. "You know the way, but you must find the courage to take the path. The courage to save Cody and Christian."

"I can't. What if he comes back?"

"He will always come back. It is his nature. He cannot deny his nature any more than you can deny yours." Lara walked over to Cody. "Or any more than Cody can deny loving you. You were made to be loved and to be seductive."

Cody groaned and struggled against his bonds again, in vain. Lara looked at Kara and sighed. It was her path and she had to learn the hard way. She had no idea how much power she had and how it would affect her. The darkness was dwindling in her, but not by much. She was still a woman intrigued with the dark side of things. She would come around, Lara knew.

"Lara, what do I do?" Kara looked forlorn.  
"About what?"

"The Brothers of Destruction. I can't turn away from them, but I can't deal with the fact that they seem to treat me like a deity within the Ministry." Kara sighed as she sat on the double-poster bed in the middle of the room. It was her room when she had lived her. She had been very young then. She was trained by her grandmother in the arts and she loved Lara for that. It was a special bond they shared.

"They treat you that way because they think you can help them control the world of wrestling. I do not think they understand what it is doing to you. I understand you do not want to stay cooped up and away from the world, but it will give you a chance to unlock your elemental powers. Start with darkness...then fire. Master the Brothers' powers, then master earth, wind, light, and water." Lara smiled knowingly.

"Then what? After I have mastered those?"

"I don't know. You have to trust your visions." Lara walked out. She couldn't offer any more help to the younger witch. It was her discovery to make and hers alone.

In her room, Kara concentrated. At least, at least she tried to, but Cody's groaning was breaking her focus. She envisioned herself enclosed and blocking out the noise so she could concentrate. When she opened them again, she was in a dark room. It was the arena itself, the locker room of the Ministry to be precise.

Kara looked at the mirror and realized that it was the locker room. She had no idea how these powers worked, but Lara had told her to master the Brothers' powers, but how long would that take her. She didn't want Cody to die. Legacy needed him and she wanted to release him. But she didn't know if she would incur the Undertaker's wrath.

At that moment, the Undertaker walked in. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but quickly regained her composure. He looked at her and came up to her, about to hug her, but she disappears right in front of him. Then reappears, gasping. She was not getting the hang of this at all.

"Are you alright, Kara?" The Undertaker asked, concerned for the Higher Power.

"I'm fine. I have been practicing on Lara's advice." She responded. "I just was taking them out for a test drive and I kind of missed my mark."

"Where were you trying to go?"

"Back to my room at Lara's." Kara grinned sheepishly. "I guess I failed."

"You will come into your powers soon enough, my dear." He enclosed her with his arms, forcing her to lean against him for support. "It will come in time. I promise."

"How much time?" Kara wondered aloud.

"Did Lara say or are you asking me?"

"Lara said she didn't know what I should do after mastering them. 'To trust my visions.' She didn't really give me a defining time period." Kara tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. She tried to teleport herself and succeeded in getting to the other side of the room with him still wrapped around her. "At least I can carry others with me." She mused.

"Is Cody still in your room?" The Undertaker asked.

"Of course." She looked depressed all of a sudden. "I just wonder if we did the right thing. Holding him is very dangerous. What if Legacy corners the two of us?"

"Then we will escape." He reassured her.

"I hope so." She answered.

"You seem so worried. Why? Did you have another vision?"

"I didn't. But that doesn't mean I can't go with my gut feeling." Kara responded.

"Are you ever going to trust me like you used to?"

"I'm not sure, Undertaker." Kara looked at him with seriousness. "You tortured me in my vision and I am not sure. How can I trust something like that?"

"You are still ruled by your emotions, Kara. I will not have that."

"You think I want to be the Higher Power? You think I want this path for myself. You are sadly mistaken. I should burn you where you stand!" Kara's temper flared.

"You can't do that and you know it. Besides Kane will get it under control. You think yourself stronger then him?" The Undertaker sneered.

"No, but I will learn." She disappeared in a column of flame.


	7. The Return of the Power

This is rated M for violence, magic, and character death. I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Kara and Lara.

Chapter 7

Kara had disappeared that night and had not returned for three months so far. It had been a grueling three months for the Ministry. The Undertaker was being a lot crueler than usual, taking it out on Cody on many sleepless nights not knowing where she was. They had continued to use Lara's house, but Lara had made it quite clear she had no idea where her granddaughter had decided to go.

The Undertaker and Kane tried to work out where she had gone and sent the Ministry out, but each time, they returned empty-handed. The Undertaker tried in vain to find the Higher Power he so longed for.

Tonight was a special night. He was going to succeed in acquiring the World Heavyweight Championship without lifting a finger. The Ministry was going to beat Triple H and steal the belt or so they thought...

Kara arrived in Triple H's dressing room in a column of flame, making the Champion jump. She didn't mean to scare him. "Sorry, Hunter." She whispered.

"You look a lot different than the last time I saw you." Triple H said. "What happened to you?"

"A lot. I believe the quest I went on was most fruitful." She smiled. "Unfortunately, the Undertaker has something in mind for you tonight and I intend to stop him without stepping foot in the ring." Her hair changed from black to stark white. She was full of energy and she relaxed and her hair turned blue without her noticing, but Triple H noticed.

"Uh..." He pointed to her hair. "What's up with the interchangable dye jobs?"

"Oh, that's just my powers switching in and out. Watch this." She conjured water in one hand and flame in the other and her hair was split down the middle, blue and red. "So, do you need my help or not?"

"I guess. But I mean, aren't you supposed to be the Undertaker's girl?"

"No, I go where I am needed. Not where I am kept." Kara stared at him defiantly.

"Yet, you have so much of your former lover in you." Triple H put on his belt. "You can't help yourself I suppose. It is merely my observation, so don't freak out."

"And how are you doing, Hunter?" HBK came sailing through the doorway, landing on the couch with his hand under his chin and was laying on the couch. "Kara, what are you doing here? Those Ministry guys are going to freak out when they learn about this."

"I'd prefer to keep my presence a secret, Shawn." She winked and he nodded.

"Good luck, Hunter. I will be rooting for you."

Triple H exited his room, but Kara left with the column of flame and landed under the ring. She was very careful not to give herself away. Very slowly, she made the canvas of the ring transparent, but on her side only. Those above would not see her below.

The Ministry walked down to the ring and then Triple H was coming down to the ring, but was stopped by Edge and Christian. Kara bit her lip as Triple H was beaten by her lover and waited patiently. They destroyed Triple H, hitting him with chairs and his own championship belt. She waited until the Undertaker was right above her.

"Triple H give me your belt and you can walk away. Fail and I will burn you like all my other victims." The Undertaker growled.

Triple H coughed and answered. "Let me know how that works out for you because the answer is no."

"Very well. You leave me no choice. Acolytes?" They brought out the symbol, but the arena was now in pitch blackness. A body appeared in the ring, without so much as a whisper for when the Undertaker used his powers to lift the lights, Triple H was gone and Kara was standing in the ring to a huge cheer.

The Undertaker glared at the crowd and held out his hand. She smirked at him and the pyro of Kane went off, but it quickly turned to water. She smiled and got out of the ring.

"Get back here, woman." The Undertaker said, menacingly.

"Make me, if you think you can." The lights went out and when they came up, the two were in the other's place. "A little slow, don't you think?"

He growled and climbed back into the ring. Christian met her eyes, but she looked away. The Undertaker was not amused that a woman was showing him up.

"Let's make a deal." She said, amused by the permanent frown etched in his face. "I promise not to kick your ass and you promise to leave Triple H alone. He didn't do anything. You were upset that I disappeared three months ago, so your solution was to freak out and start burning and torturing people." He stared at her. "By the way, Cody is back with Legacy and they are extremely angry with you."

"Why are you destroying what we built together?" He yelled in her face, but she was unphased by the display.

"WE? You are the one who reformed the Ministry behind my back. I just was kidnapped or did you forget about that?" Kara responded calmly.

"I forget nothing!" He grabbed her neck and raised her up, intentionly punishing her in front of everyone so that they knew he would not take anything lightly.


	8. Decisions

This is rated M for violence, magic, and character death. I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Kara and Lara.

Chapter 8

Two things happened in that instant: The Undertaker was embarrassed as she disappeared from his grasp and Christian caught her as she was teetering on the edge of the ring when she reappeared. She gasped, but was otherwise okay. That is, until she found Christian holding her.

"Get away from me before it's too late!" She whispered frantically, eyeing the Undertaker as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Bring her to me, Christian!" His voice boomed and Kara was brought forward to the cheering of the fans.

She thought it ironic that the fans thought that this was a storyline and that for years she had had visions to help this man, who she still loved, in real life as well as in his professional career. She thought about everything that had happened since meeting him and she stiffened up like a board, seeing the blow coming.

It landed on her cheek and she was thrown to the floor. She stood there and took it, realizing in order to save him from the darkness, she needed to be a body for him to hurt and destroy.

Triple H appeared in the ring and speared the Undertaker with renewed fervor. She waved him off, but to no avail. Everyone held there breath and she disappeared waiting for the inevitable.

The Undertaker came back to his dressing room after destroying Triple H to see her sitting on the sofa, quiet and aloof. She had no idea what rage he had in him and he calmly sat beside her, trying to quell it.

"Do you love me, Undertaker?" She whispered. "Or have you been so blinded by power to see that I love you and you cannot love me?"

He was taken aback by this and he wondered what he had done, noticing the bruises on her arms and face. She could easily heal it, but why she hadn't, he didn't know. She looked at him and all at once collapsed; pulling him into the world that she had seen that had started all of this.

He watched as his dark persona destroyed her, but noticed that she was standing beside him also and standing behind his dark persona. She was in three places at once and he didn't know what it meant. He turned to her and she looked away, so he embraced her and the landscape changed.

He found himself back in his dressing room and he panicked. He looked over at her body and saw that she was up, much to his relief. She sat up and shivered, wondering if he had gotten the message.

The Undertaker got up and walked out, leaving her in tears. He drove away from the building to think. It didn't matter to her anymore as she disappeared in the darkness of his dressing room once again.

THREE WEEKS LATER

The Undertaker came to Saratoga to Lara's house looking for Kara. Lara showed him where she was and he sighed in relief. Kara was staring out of the window as it rained. It only rained in front of her window. She sighed and turned from the window. Taken by surprise, she tried to teleport away, hoping he would not hurt her again, but it didn't work this time.

"Kara, please don't leave." He whispered. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it. You didn't come back and I don't want to see you. Please get out, leave me alone." She finished weakly.

"I do love you. I was blinded by power, you were right. I wanted to see you because I had to tell you that I do love you. It's important that you come back to me. Others will exploit you as I have." He said.

"What makes you think you won't do it again?" Kara hissed.

"I deserve that. I won't allow you to be exploited, even by me. You are way too powerful and you let your emotions get the better of you."

"Who are you to lecture me?" She turned back to the window. "Although I suppose I should thank you. Without you, I would not have these powers or known I was the 'Blessed Child'. My destiny was to love you." She turned back to him. "I was a fool not to believe in it."

"I want you to come back to me, Kara. Please." She stood there in silence as he pleaded and said nothing. "Goodbye, Kara."

He left and walked down the stairs to see Lara by the fire. "What plagues you plagues her too, you know."

"What can I do, Lara?"

"What can you do? She is still a child. She still has a lot to learn and she isn't sure of herself. You were her strength, so she thought. She realized that you aren't, but it still breaks her heart."

"How will I know if she got my message?"

"You will know, Undertaker. You and your brother, along with her lover will all know. I am sure she will show you first." Lara winked and he left. He got into the car and noticed that Kara was still in the window.

He sighed when he arrived at the arena in Los Angeles with Christian and Kane coming up to him. He was in no mood for this. He brushed past them and when he went through the doors to the backstage, there was his Kara.

He ran to her and went right through her. It was an illusion. He cursed and continued to his dressing room in a rage. How could she toy with him like that? It was so foreign to him: To be toyed with." He flipped on the television and saw that RAW had started in blackness, not even the familiar pyro went off.

Out of the blackness came a lithe figure. She was dressed in purple and she was smiling a knowing smile. It was Lara and she was holding a red and black rose. Undertaker immediately took off for the ring and when he arrived he found Kara in Lara's place. She smiled and hugged him as he put the rose in her hair.

The crowd cheered as the two spoke no words and shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
